Quotes of the Week
In every podcast's landing page up to episode 70, a host chooses a quote of the week to represent the funniest moment or best micro-meme created in that episode. List of Quotes 1.Chris Antista: "I bet I could piss two pounds right now, and I don't even have to go." 2. Mikel Reparaz: "Now the goal is, 'how many games can developers squeeze out before they have to wipe'" 3. Shane Patterson: "I respect your opinion, I just think you're an asshole." 4. Chris Antista: "If you can't kill black zombies, regardless of context, you're the racist" 5. Shane Patterson: "It tastes like Otter Pop afterbirth." 6. Shane Patterson: "There's three people in this room, and two of them don't give a shit about that game." 7. Chris Antista: "There's no way I'm evolving an asshole." 8. Chris Antista: "The only thing the Wii is optimal for is flipping pancakes and stabbing ghosts." 9. Chris Antista: "I'm gonna put it in Candy Kong's neck hole." 10. Brett Elston: "I think my new hobby is going to be killing myself." 11. Chris Antista "Sephiroth would look like a silly goose in zero grav." 12.Chris Antista: "You know what the biggest exclusive on my Wii is? Dust." 13.Brett Elston: '''"Thanks for hijacking my hobby, grandma." 14. '''Brett Elston: "PERCH! FROG! FIGHT!" 15. Mikel Reparaz: "The casual audience is happy to have a 3D stick figure that looks like them. 16."I hit the "Back" button like it was a doorbell on Halloween." 17. Chris Antista: "If Spore gets its cock-fangs into me, I'll have no time to play anything else." 18. Brett Elston: "Did that kid in the videogame shirt just say he has a crush on every boy?" 19. Mikel Reparaz: "Press A to adjust your pants" 20. Chris Antista: "You turned 500 achievements into... bereavements!" 21. Chris Antista: "If there isn't a one year old nearby, I'll make one." 22.' Chris Antista:' "Dawg, you somethin' ta say bout Gears of War 2 or are you bullshittin' on Front Street?" 23. Chris Antista: "I love my racing games. I'm something of a racist." 24.Mikel Reparaz: "I think Games scores games in skunk pelts." 25. Chris Antista: "I had to detach my jaw like a cobra snake!" 26. Dan Amrich: "I sit in the toilet and play Puzzle Quest while I drop my own gems." 27. Brett Elston: "I play Animal Crossing on Hard, Mother F***er!" 28. Chris Antista: '''"It's too rad for one syllable. It's Radderson." 29. '''Chris Antista: "Burgess Meredith voiced a game? Rocky, get the yellow key to proceed!" 30. Chris Antista: "Tomb Raider came out when the industry was growing its first pubes." 31. Henry Gilbert: '''"The problem with Home is that it is." 32. Chris Antista:' "The best part of Home is hurting other people's feelings." 33. '''Michael Grimm:' "Do you literally have no imagination at all? Then the Wii Remote?s knife, gun and tennis racket attachments are for you." 34. Chris Antista: "People have songs they f*ck to, he has a song he shits to." 35. Brett Elston: "Aerith's death doesn't have anywhere near the same level of emotional impact now. Oh look, a chick made out of triangles got stabbed... by another chick made out of triangles." 36."The GameBoy Color is a console that had titles developed exclusively for it." "Yeah, too bad most of them are Shrek games." 37. Chris Antista: "Spoiler Alert: In case you didn't know the ending of Call of Duty 4 reveals that the whole game was a dream inside an autistic kid's snow globe." 38. Chris Antista: "If I'm not in the office, and talking to you on AIM, chances are I'm using a little brown punctuation." 39. Chris Antista: "Blitzball is about as fun as playing hacky sack in the womb." 40. Chris Antista or Mikel Reparaz?: "In 50 Cent: Blood on the Sand you can spend in-game money on new taunts, which sort of implies he doesn't have those words in his vocabulary until you buy them." 41.Chris Antista: IGN's review breakdowns "How do you even score a game's sound anymore? What if my soundtrack is all Beethoven and Led Zeppelin? Insta-10!" 42.Boing! Docomodake DS: It'll put peepee in your coke! 43. Shane Patterson: "Tom, I'm here reporting live, overlooking all the pedophiles in cyberspace" 44. Mikel Reparaz: "Releasing an RTS on the PC is like going to the beach and bringing your own sand." 45.Chris Antista 'He doesn't have an Astro Gaming headset and he falls to sleep at night punching himself in the dick. 46.'Chris Antista '"I watched this dog, for two minutes, take a dump on its own balls" 47.'sound effect "Rrrreeeeeeeerreeeeeeeeerrrrrr." 48. Chris Antista When do we get the .fart URL? 49.Chris Antista Minneapolis shall henceforth be known as Bonertown. 50. Charlie Barratt It didn't give him goosebumps, but it did give him an erection. 51.Henry Gilbert Americans want something new, the Japanese want something established. 52.' Chris Antista:' I can't wait to hear on 60 Minutes about an ecstasy bust at the technodrome. 53.Charlie Barratt 'You've obviously never had a hot grandfather. 54.'Chris Antista I wish I was dead. 55.Mikel Reparaz '''The joke's gonna be on you when they reveal its full title to be Halo: Reach Around. 56. '''Chris Antista: But does UFC have a wife arm? 57.Lizzie Cuevas "Trunk Butt!" 58. Mikel Reparaz "You haven't paid attention to him since you were a kid, but it still rips something out of the back of your memory and holds it in front of your face so you can see how black it is before you die." 59.Look at that treasure trail." 60. Mikel Reparaz That sounds like the Crystal Light of Sluts. 61. Chris Antista I have bigger thighs! 62.Chris Antista I think that elf has two dicks." 63.Mikel Reparaz COBRA plots are giant, impractical money sinks! 64.Chris Antista Call of Booty: Modern Whorefare needs to exist!" 65. Chris Antista (on Paul Ryan) These are the last remaining genes of Hitler mixed with the Children of the Corn. 66.You obviously didn't go to the double-jump district. 67.Brett Elston You pull out a power pad and the women will be all over you." 68.Christian Nutt I was too old to be stupid enough to buy an Activator. 69.'''Mikel Reparaz '''Don't get your Ikea stuff wet, and don't feed it after midnight. 70.soundboard Anything you says, aaaaaaaah does! Category:Information Category:Funny